Priorities
by Hattie J Huper
Summary: Larry is working too hard and loses sight of what's really important. His chaotic life ends up having disasterous consequences for Balki.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mr Wayne slowly perused every photo. Larry stood before his desk trying not to fidget. This was unbearable.

"Yeah Appleton you did good you did real good," he eventually smiled.

Larry let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you sir, it's an honor to put together this portfolio for you. It took me days to get that final photo..."

"And it's very good Appleton." Mr Wayne came round his desk and put a hand to Larry's shoulder.

"You keep taking photos like that and you won't be working in a two bit store for long. Just keep sending me your best pictures and I'll see what I can do for you buddy."

Mr Wayne was in fact showing him out. The door was closed after him and Larry watched through the glass panel as the young man went back to his desk and carefully leafed through the pictures again. A smile of satisfaction grew on Larry's tired face. It had been so worth it. Surely now Mr Wayne would include his name in the credits.

Larry was tired from the inside out. Between working all day at the store and running to get exclusive pictures for Mr. Wayne he was exhausted. He came home most nights just wanting to veg on the couch.

"Cousin, I have such a good day. I meet with Mary Anne for lunch and we find restaurant that make nearly authentic Myposian food. Mary Anne really liked it. She want to go back next week. Isn't that great Cousin?"

"That's wonderful," Larry said without much enthusiasm.

As much as he loved Balki, his constant exuberance for life was lately grating on Larry's nerves.

"I know, why we not go to cinema tonight. There is new film called the Breakfast Club. Why they want to make a film about a lot of people sitting around eating breakfast I don't know but if we eat first it won't make us hungry."

"Balki, I'm not going to the cinema, I'm tired. You'll have to go by yourself."

"But Cousin, you have not been out of the house except to go to work. All work no play makes Larry...cranky as hell."

"Balki, I'm not going to argue tonight. I'm tired and I just want to watch television. You'll have to do something else."

Balki was disappointed. Especially considering he had foolishly bought the tickets in advance. He knew Larry would be tired and wouldn't want to join a queue. He took the tickets from his top pocket and for a moment contemplated going alone but where was the fun in that. He couldn't talk to Larry about the picture afterwards in the coffee house like they usually did.

"Why don't you go with Mary Anne?" Larry asked without looking at him.

"She's flying tonight to Bangkok with Jennifer you remember?"

"Yeah," Larry rubbed at his left eye. He felt tired from the inside out. Things must be good though because Mr. Wayne was demanding more and more photos, ringing him up, calling on him exclusively. Larry touched on the subject of writing an article on the upcoming election and Mr. Wayne seemed genuinely interested. It would all be worth it.

"I might go to bed then," Balki was saying now.

"I have to read book for my English class. Far from the Maddening Crowd."

"Far from the Madding crowd." Lar corrected.

"Madding crowd, that make no sense cousin. There is no such thing as a Madding Crowd. It's maddening."

"Too right it's maddening. Ok Balki, whatever. Enjoy your book."

As time went on Larry continued to run errands for Mr Wayne of the Chicago Press. It was becoming more difficult as he was called upon at times when the store could be really busy. He had to leave Balki in the middle of one of Twinacetti's end of month sales. It was bedlam. Two women fell out over a waffle iron ending in one woman bursting into tears. All Balki did was ask her if she was having her change of life, he couldn't understand why the big reaction. But he took her aside and made her a cup of coffee and she calmed down eventually.

It wasn't much fun for Larry either. Mr. Wayne was sometimes not as pleased with his pictures. Larry tried to take his criticism as constructive help but had to ponder the fact that he wasn't getting paid a penny and was having to juggle this with his real job. In one such exchange argued that he hadn't gotten close enough to Bruce Springsteen. Anyone could use a zoom lense, there's nothing to beat that shot when you're up close and personal.

Larry tried to point out the many bodyguards surrounding the star and the briefness of his appearance outside the hotel.

"Appleton, I ask for a top reporter and I get excuses. I expect that from the rookies here. I expect more from you. Don't give me that. You have more class than that Appleton."

Larry fumed. He'd done his level best. Gotten a perfect shot, so he thought.

None of this was helped any by his home life.

"Balki, where are my car keys?"

"I hung them up on the hook by the door."

"I've been searching for half an hour."

"Why you not ask?"

Larry gave him a sour look. "They were happily situated in the pocket of my sports jacket. There was no need to hang them where I couldn't find them."

"Cousin, they were on the floor," Balki told him honestly.

"I'm not going to argue with you, I have to go down town and take some pictures at a wedding. I'll be back later."

"But cousin, it's past ten o clock at night and we have an early start in the morning."

"This is a wedding exclusive. They wouldn't allow pictures before now. I'll just get a few shots of the final few dancing sets and hopefully bring back something Mr. Wayne can use."

"Cousin...you're working too hard and this Mr Wayne..."

"Balki, this Mr. Wayne is going to help me further my career."

"Are you sure because I don't see your name on any of those articles in the press and I looked."

That hit a nerve. As tired as Larry was he wrongly thought Balki was making fun of him.

"Look pal when you can take professional pictures and differentiate between lenses and choose just the right white balance then come back with your comments until then keep a lid on it."

"Cousin I was just concerned,"

"Do me a favor Balki, keep it to yourself."

Larry spoke with an edge to his voice that Balki was now growing familiar with.

As the door slammed shut Balki frowned to himself. He didn't know what was wrong. Lately he couldn't seem to please Larry no matter what he did. And he was making the silliest mistakes, making Larry angry. He vowed each time to do better but still he managed to break his favorite mug or time the heating wrong so there was no hot water or burn their dinner. Lately nothing he seemed to do was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Larry was beside himself, this was the last straw. Yeah maybe Balky didn't mean to be so inept maybe he did find American culture and customs difficult to grasp but he'd have to learn. He'd have to learn because Larry was losing patience.

Just the other week Balky put his best shirts on to boil in the washing machine. If Larry ironed them for a year he wouldn't get the creases out.

Then he tried to make a Myposian casserole and burnt the arse out of their only saucepan. Larry didn't find that little gem until he was in a hurry and tried to boil some milk for his cornflakes.

All that, he could stand; little minor inconvenience's but now Balky had gone too far. Susan had broken the news to him. He had just left Balky in charge of the store for an hour so he could take a picture down town for Mr Wayne. Now he stared around at broken glass and an overturned cash register. Empty of course. They cleaned it out.

"I mean what did he do Susan, go out for a sandwich and leave the door wide open?"

Susan was trying to sweep up the glass.

Larry shook his head. "Of all the stupid idiot things to do. I've told him dozens of times..."

"Enough Larry, he feels bad enough about it and besides that..."

"No Susan don't make excuses for him. If anything he should be here helping clean up. Where is he anyway?"

"He's at home."

"At home, well..."

Larry grabbed his jacket.

"We'll be back Susan. He's not going to get away without doing his fair share because I've had it."

~o~

Larry came through the front door, his face flushed with pent up anger.

"Having a nice little sit down are we. You do realize that thanks to you we are both going to be out of a job. There's no way Mr Twinacetti will stand for this. He'll turf us out on our asses."

"I'm sorry cousin," Balky said quietly.

Larry couldn't look at him. He went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Maylox. Taking a spoon from the drawer, he unscrewed the cap and poured a generous amount.

"Of all the stupid idiot things, what did you do, go out for a sandwich and leave the door unlocked?"

"No cousin they came in pretending to be customers."

Larry put the cap back on the bottle and screwed it on tight.

"Well it'll take about a months wages from both of us to clean up the..." He suddenly stopped and looked at Balki.

The young immigrant was sitting with his back to him. He was still wearing his coat.

"What did you just say?" Larry asked.

"They were pretending to be customers cousin. I should have known."

"You mean to say you were in the store when they came in?"

"There were five of them cousin, I couldn't stop them."

Larry put the medicine down and went to him. He froze in horror at the sight of Balky's face.

"Oh Lord."

He crouched, putting out a shaky hand. Balky backed away as the bruise to his eye was painful enough without being touched.

"I'm alright cousin but you know you're right about everything. I'm not cut out to be an American. I let them in behind the counter, I didn't fight back strong enough and they take money. I go back to Mypose cousin."

Larry was only half hearing this. He was staring in shock at Balky's bruised eye and split swollen lip.

When he came to his senses he got up and went to the kitchen. He wrapped some ice in a flannel cloth and fetched a bottle of anti- septic.

"Cousin, I will tell Mr Twinacetti it was my fault."

Larry returned and crouched in front of him.

"Put that to your eye Balki," he said gently, handing him the makeshift ice pack.

"I will tell Mr. Twinkacetti I let them in. There is no need for you to lose your job,"

"Don't worry about that now," Larry told him as he dabbed his lip with anti septic.

"That stings," Balki winced, trying to back away.

"I know, has to be done Balki, it could get infected."

"True, that ring didn't look very clean."

"What ring?" Larry asked.

"The man who punched me, he had a large ring."

Larry nodded quickly. "Have you any other injuries Balki?"

"No," He said a little too quickly.

"Balki?"

"Just my wrist is hurting a bit."

Larry went to take hold of his wrist.

Balki pulled away with a slight whimper.

"It's fine, it doesn't even hurt much anymore."

Larry kept his voice very calm. "Balki, let me see. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

With a grimace Balki held out his wrist for Larry to examine. Larry gently pulled back the sleeve of his coat.

"Oh...this is broken," Larry said, gently running a hand over the greenish bruise.

"Broken? You cannot fix?" Balki frowned. He dreaded the thoughts of hospital and hoped his cousin could do something.

"No Balki, it's obviously broken. How did this happen?"

"They use sledge hammer on cash register to get it open. Then because I wouldn't tell them where key is they use sledge hammer on me."

There was silence between them for a moment. Larry swallowed hard trying to contain his emotions.

"Balki, why didn't you just give them the key?" He asked eventually.

"Because, because I knew you'd be cross. I boiled your shirts in the machine, I accidentally switch off your alarm clock and make you late and then I hand over key and they take money. I didn't want you to be cross cousin."

Larry tried to smile reassuringly.

"Right, well I'm not cross Balki but we need to get you to the hospital. They need to set your hand in plaster."

"It will probably heal up by itself."

"No Balki, it won't. It needs to be set. Now I'll be with you every step of the way."

Larry put a hand to his shoulder. "Now come on Balki don't do that."

With a sniff Balki wiped at the tears gathering in his eyes. He tried to keep his voice even.

"People go to hospital and don't come home, or they come home in a woven basket decorated with flowers that is put in the ground."

"People on Mypose don't go to hospital unless they are very badly off, you said that yourself Balki but it's different here. You go to hospital, have your hand set in plaster and come home very soon afterwards."

"On the same day?" Balki asked.

Larry smiled, "Maybe not the same day but very soon afterwards. Now come on."

~o~

Larry checked him in, signed all the papers and stayed with him until it was his turn to go down to theatre. Balki was dreading it and fretting away to himself. Even more so when the nurse gave him an injection. But true to his word Larry stayed at his side the whole time.

"Doesn't hurt anymore cousin," Balki muttered.

"I'm glad to hear it,"

"That person over there is worse off than me."

"That person is a drunk and you're going to theatre Balki."

"Cousin Larry?"

"Yeah Pal."

"You're mean."

"I know."

He looked down at his friend and smiled as he noted the medication had started to kick in. Balki was lying very still just watching people pass by with his eyes. He was asleep by the time they came to take him down.

Then Larry waited, drank foul coffee and wore out his shoes with his pacing. He had been strong for his friend, he had been the strength Balki needed but when Jennifer suddenly appeared in the crowded waiting area a lump began to form in his throat.

"Are you ok," Mary Anne asked as she sidled up to him.

"Mary Anne, will you go to that store in the basement and pick us up a couple of doughnuts and some coffee." Jennifer asked her quickly.

"Sure," she said with a smile and disappeared through the crowd in the waiting room.

Without a word Jennifer brought Larry by the hand out to a deserted corridor. She put her arms around him as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Those Bastards," he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shh I know, it's gonna be alright. He's here now. He'll be ok Larry," she whispered gently.

She held him close as Larry cried out his pain and shock.

"They used a sledgehammer, why Jennifer why would they do that."

Jennifer could only shake her head as she struggled with that scene herself.

As his emotion subsided she took his hand and brought him to sit on a steal bench.

Larry wiped at his eyes.

"Jennifer, he actually thought I'd be angry with him. How could he think like that. He gets beaten up and he thinks I'm gonna be angry about the store."

Jennifer didn't say anything but Larry could read her face.

"I know Jennifer, I've let things slide haven't I."

"Well you're here now Larry, you got him here." Jennifer said, rubbing up and down on his back trying to comfort him.

"It has been my dream to be a photo journalist for as long as I can remember, I thought I was getting somewhere but it was as if I was reaching out and it was just moving further and further away. Jennifer, lately I've been a little unapproachable. What's more I was blaming Balki. I never stopped to consider that maybe the tension in the house had him on edge and perhaps that's why there was so many mishaps lately. Jennifer, he's lost confidence and it's because of me. I'm a bad person."

"No Larry, the difference between you and a bad person is you see your faults. Instead of blaming external forces you look inside yourself first. But as always you're too hard on yourself. Every relationship be it man or woman or two room mates, every relationship has it's rocky patch's. Two people living together, you wouldn't be normal if you didn't have your problems from time to time. But I know one thing about you Larry."

"What's that?" Larry looked at her now with tired, red eyes.

"You're just the man to fix it." She smiled.

Larry let out a ragged breath and gave her a smile. The first descent smile she'd seen from him in too long.

They both looked up then as Mary Anne stood over them.

"The shop in the basement was closed so I went across the street and got a Hershey bar and lifesavers."

"One Hershey bar?" Jennifer asked.

"Well you said you wanted doughnuts. They didn't have doughnuts."

"Well at least you brought coffee."

Jennifer smiled as she took a cup and handed it to Larry.

"What could be taking so long, Balki has been down there ages already." Mary Anne frowned anxiously.

Jennifer took her hand and brought her to sit beside her putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on now, don't you start up again. You don't want Balki to see you with mascara running down your face."

"No, I'm ok now. It was just such a shock. I mean how could anyone hurt Balki."

"I know hun." Jennifer said as she hugged her friend close.

~o~

Larry halted for a moment. He grimaced as he noted Mr Twinkacetti standing over Balki's bed. With a firm lip he decided to take charge of the situation.

"Mr Twinkacetti, I take full responsibility for what happened. It was my fault. I stepped out and left Balki..."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist pee brain I only came to see if Turnip here was still in one piece."

"Look Cousin, Mr Twinkacetti brought me grapes." Balki smiled.

That cut Larry's rant short.

"You brought grapes, er thank you Mr. Twinkacetti. That was thoughtful of you."

"Well Susan told me what happened and that Turnip took a hit so here I am. Anyway I'm heading off. There's and accessor coming to go through everything that was taken. I should get a fat insurance cheque if there's any justice to life. Don't hurry back Appleton, we're closed until further notice."

Jennifer and Larry exchanged relieved glances that Mr. Twinkacetti didn't start in on Balki.

Mary Anne gave Balki a gentle hug.

"Balki, what happened. Jennifer told me you were attacked in the store by five men. Didn't you call the police. You really should you know."

"The police were here Mary Anne. They already talked to me." Balki told her.

Balki said no more. Mary Anne was about to ask another question when Jennifer intervened.

"Mary Anne, why don't we go and let Balki get dressed. They'll be discharging him soon."

Jennifer began leading her away even as she began protesting.

"But I want to help, I want to hear what happened."

"Not just now hun, you can talk to me," Jennifer whispered as she led her friend to a TV room down the corridor.

Larry watched them go. He then turned to his friend. He tried to smile cheerfully even as he felt a sickness fester in the pit of his stomach. Balki's bruises looked even more stark against his pale skin. He looked tired and serious and nothing like his usual exuberant self.

"Will I sign your cast?" Larry asked with a smile.

Balki lifted his left arm to look at the heavy plaster wrapped in stiff red gauze. He looked back at Larry.

"Why?" He asked.

Larry frowned "It's just something we do. Something we do here in America. You can get everyone to sign your cast and then when they take it off you can keep it."

Larry spoke without thinking.

"Why would I want to keep it cousin," Balki said quietly.

Larry gave up all pretense at cheer and sat on the bed.

"You're gonna get over this Balki."

"On Mypose."

"No Balki, right here. Running away is not the answer. You need to face it."

"I don't know how to face it cousin, every time I close my eyes I can see the whole scene."

"I know," Larry put a hand out to him.

"You need to talk about it Balki and keep talking about it. One day those stark memories will fade but you need to talk it out of your system."

"I don't ever want to talk about it." Balki muttered.

"I know it'll be tough but we'll get through this together."

Larry saw the slight look of doubt on Balki's face and understood it.

"My days taking photos for Mr. Wayne are through Balki."

"But cousin..."

"No, I was fooling myself. He is the son of the editor. His father had gotten him that job in the newspaper and he had no more interest in photo journalism. He was passing off my work as his own. I didn't want to admit it to myself."

"One day cousin..."

Larry nodded with a smile, "One day."

~o~

Time passed, Balki had the cast removed and x rays showed that his wrist had healed up sufficiently. He felt some pain on damp days and always would, but for the most part it caused him little discomfort.

But the emotional pain took longer. For a long time afterwards he was subdued and lacked the enthusiasm for life he was known for. It broke Larry's heart too to notice that he was now cautious with people. He put up a guarded front when meeting strangers for the first time. Larry watched him now as he worked on fixing a cabinet. He had found some wood and sanded it down to make a new door. Larry was skeptical at first but it was actually looking pretty good.

"Are you going to leave that as it is?" He asked.

"Well of course not, don't be ridiculous."

Larry inwardly smiled. It had been a long time since he had heard that saying.

"I don't know Balki, it has a kind of rustic charm now. I think we should sell it as it is."

"Maybe you're right cousin, maybe if I just lightly stain it."

A woman called Larry's attention away and he went to help her with a price on a portable black and white television. She eventually settled on one and he carried it out to her car putting it in the trunk for her.

"Careful with that, you're so rough. If that isn't working when I get home I'll know why and I'll be expecting a full refund," she ranted at him as she got in her car.

"You have a nice day," Larry told her as she sped out of the parking lot causing a jogger to run out of her way.

Larry stood with hands on hips shaking his head. He sighed to himself. You do a nice turn for someone.

He headed back into the store and froze as he watched the scene.

"Is this ten bucks or this one. They're both on the shelf marked ten bucks and now you tell me this one is twenty bucks. So which is it. What's the matter are you stupid. You don't speak English?"

The man was in Balki's face holding up two cassette tapes and yelling about prices. Balki's face had lost all color. He tried to answer but the words wouldn't come.

When the man saw Larry approach he backed off a little.

"I was just asking this...I was just asking about these tapes. Are they ten bucks because it says over there that they are ten bucks."

Larry took the tapes out of his hand and threw them into a nearby basket. The man looked back at him in surprise.

"Store's closed." Larry told him.

"Hay, what the hell..."

"Maybe you didn't hear me, I said stores closed."

The man shaped up to Larry.

"Would you like me to break up your store," he growled.

Larry went up even closer.

"Would you like me to break your face,"

After a second the man backed off.

"Stupid fuckin second hand store of junk."

"Yeah just keep walking," Larry muttered as he followed him out to the door and locked it after him.

Balki stood frozen to the spot. Larry went to him.

"Are you ok pal?"

Balki nodded. "Yes cousin, I'm sorry."

Larry put a hand to his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Balki. He was just an idiot."

"Cousin, that guy was a foot taller than you and built like a tank. How you do that?"

Larry glanced out at the man through the shop window. He was cursing at people and hollering as he wandered off across the busy street.

"He was pretty big wasn't he," Larry smiled to himself.

"He was built like a tank," Balki nodded.

"Come on Balki, lets go to lunch. I'll treat you to a hamburger down town."

Balki frowned.

"But cousin, Mr Twinkacetti always say there should be one person here at all times. Cousin, you go first. I stay and mind the store. I'll be okay."

"Balki, do I tell Mr. Twinkacetti how to bet on horses and lose all his money."

Balki suddenly burst out laughing.

"No I don't Balki, I trust that he can do that all by himself. Get your coat. This store is closed for lunch."

THE END


End file.
